Pegasus
Pegasus is always on the SAMB. She, along with Talon have Ezra Bridger in her gang. She made a truce with Fluffehwin to end the Fluffeh War. She is an official Fluffeh Master Personality Pegasus is always protective of her friends. At times, she can be a bit intense, sometimes saying rude things about them hoping they won't come; but they always do and she feels horrible each time. She shows a softer, more caring side to Lukas and Magnus. She often tells them what they need to know about the SAMB and even gives them their own rooms in their house. She shows a bit more crazed aspect to her with Ezra, but has toned herself down considerably whenever he is around recently. She is not a bloodthirsty person, and has rarely threatened anybody on the SAMB aside from Abyss, who had hurt her friends and herself. Overall, she is gentle and kind. She trusts her friends to a fault; not even doubting Wolf's choice in a dark, shadowy person being his friend until the thing betrays them. The only person she holds a grudge against is Abyss. This may be because she'd trusted him and in the end he'd hurt her friends and killed her. She's been shown to be willing to end her life for her friends, telling them that she will fight until she loses, given a choice between killing her friend or dieing herself. She also tackled her friend to save them for getting stuck in time, and luckily avoided death herself. She then tells them that they'll always be her friend even if they're trying to kill her. She doesn't hold grudges that often, even when people show up, try to kill her, and show up again, she shows caution, but doesn't want to hurt them and has forgiven them. She hasn't killed anybody, as she's made it so anybody she accidentally kills is revived and teleported to their home, so she hasn't killed a single person. She doesn't seem to show remorse when she's sparring and accidentally hurts one of her holographic clones. It is implied she hurts them multiple times, but she doesn't react in guilt, she shrugs it off. When she used the Thundering Wind Hammer, a Kung Fu panda: Legends of Awesomeness move, it nearly killed the clone, yet she was only surprised when she'd thought she killed it, not sorry. She used to be much more childish in the beginning of the SAMB, relying on her gang for fun. She started becoming independent, and even get pretty depressing at times. She does have occasional returns of her jokey attitude, trying to cheer her friends up in a tough situation. Hope has started losing the bond she felt with Pegasus, and doesn't exactly reject the idea of no longer being bonded, showing that she doesn't like how Pegasus can act. Pegasus does have the knack for finding clues about her favorite characters becoming evil, and devotes time in finding them. She tells people she'd stop being happy about it once it happens and KEEPS happening. Though if she keeps the idea for too long, she'll want it for longer. She keeps secrets from her gang, hinting at having a giant one and only has revealed it to Blaise. She is willing to risk her friend's safety to keep that secret, and she doesn't like that she told someone. Powers Pegasus has so many powers even SHE doesn't know them all. She has the ability to create semi-solid things out of light, teleportation, shields, the force, the power to alter reality in a sick and twisted way, the power to slowly drain away health, lightning powers, a Pegasus Mode, and recently, mind reading. She also has hinted about having her gang's powers, but hasn't confirmed it publically or said how. She got mind reading when she found a crystal in her hologram's pocket, and held it up to the sky to see it better. As soon as lightning flashed, she realized what the gem was, but was too late to put it down and was electrocuted. Luckily, her invulnerablitity to lightning protected her. When she woke up, she heard Lunar's worried thought and confirmed her suspicions she had mind reading. She has yet to decide what to do about this power. She has learned a spell that allows her to copy abilities, and Lunar, who warns Pegasus not to use her command block powers for the same thing, does not know about. She cannot remember why she used the spell in the first place, but that could be a lie told to Blaise so the full truth could not be learned. She has the potential power to create an object that allows her to change from a gray wolf with golden markings and a silver muzzle and paws to normal. She hasn't done it yet, but she has been working on some strange stuff in her room late at night. She has shown to have some skill in Kung Fu, claiming she learned it by watching Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, one of her favorite TV shows. She even managed to accidentally use the Thundering Wind Hammer having only learned you spin around and then hold out one hand, using it to nearly kill a holographic clone of herself. Category:Fluffeh Masters Category:Senpais Category:SAMBers Category:MBers with a Gang Gang Like many SAMBers, Pegasus has a gang. Lunar: Purple hair, purple eyes, and pale skin. She speaks in purple and is known for dangerous inventions. She has shadow powers. Has an Absol named Storm. Cloud: Blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin. She has cloud powers and is noticeably obsessed with butter. Has an Altaria named Fluff. Speaks in sky blue. Feather: Cloud's best friend. Pale brown hair, pale skin, light green eyes. She has plant powers and is portrayed as a terrible cook. Her most infamous dish is her "grilled cheese"; which is really a normal piece of bread covered in cheese. She has an oddish named Blueberry.Speaks in lime green. Jingle: (No longer in gang) Was added into gang, but then was removed. He was a reindeer. Spoke in red. Bells: (No longer in gang) Like Jingle, she was added, then removed. She was a reindeer. Spoke in green. Hope: Pegasus's dragon bond. Has light purple scales and was hinted by Herobrine that she may have a secret power. Speaks in plum. Silk: Pegasus's Sylveon. Speaks in light pink. Fur: A male lynx with gray fur and black eyes. Was added because Pegasus was watching Stacyplays's letsplay of Shelter 2. Speaks in royal blue. Hinted at having a romantic interest in Kit. Kit: A female lynx with white fur and black eyes. Was added for the same reason as Fur. Speaks in blue. Lukas: A character from Minecraft: Story Mode, arguably one of Pegasus's favorite games. Speaks in a pale blue in bold. Used to want Pegasus to send him back to HIS world, but has stopped begging to go back. It is unknown if Pegasus will send him back one day or keep him in the SAMB. he is the only member who ever wanted to leave the gang. Magnus: A character from Minecraft: Story Mode. Speaks in a bold green. Connected to a strange knife Pegasus got for unknown reasons. He has expressed no desire to return to his world and has a quarrel with Ellegaard from Blaise's gang. Ezra: Pegasus's "senpai". Speaks in orange, and is the only non-original character to not speak in bold. Rescued Pegasus and two of her friends and has been in the gang ever since. He has never expressed a desire to leave the SAMB. Helps Pegasus train in the ways of the force, and once destroyed a mountain with her. Is also in Talon's gang, making him the first in Pegasus's gang to be in someone else's gang. Abyss: (Not much anymore, but his name is still there but crossed out) Maroon hair and eyes, pale skin. Has explosion magic. Used to be in Pegasus's gang, but one day killed Pegasus and was kicked out. He has a Charizard named Volcano. It is unknown if he is alive. It is hinted at by the fact his name is still in the gang, but crossed out. Iggy: Recently added. Speaks in a light gray color. Is an iron golem Pegasus built. Titles Pegasus has multiple titles. Queen of Magic Queen of Magic Believers Queen of Pink Child of Hecate Child of Herobrine Cole's step sister (NOT IN REAL LIFE) Potato Bringer Melon Lord Queen of Star Wars Rebels Fluffeh Master Quotes I am the Melon Lord! No, my melon! EZZY-SENPAI! But you HAVEN'T accidentally taken the power of a command block?! CURSE YOU, LUCASFILM! KING KEITH IS GLORIOUS! We wont turn into withers, we will just slowly wither away into nothingness. I hope I don't forget everything from this. YOU DO NOT HURT EZZY SENPAI!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't make her get up. Run run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'M THE ARROW MACHINE OF DEATH. Keep the new guy alive! Good- WHY'D I SAY IT? *Sobbing uncontrollably* NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! JESSE!!! KANAN?! Ezra? Is- is Kanan OK? EZRA! Ashoka?! ASHOKA, NO! NOOOO! *Goes dead silent* *Scream* NO! Ezra, how'd you do it? How'd you open it? *Whispers* I don't want to lose you. Please. LUCASFILM YOU'RE TOO INTENSE FOR ME. *Horrified* I thought Ezra was going to do it... but... WHAT?! HE'S GOING TO BE SCARRED FOR LIFE! "KANAN! NO! Kanan, are you ok?! PLEASE! KANAN!!! Is he (Content has been removed for spoilers)? Oh, good- WAIT HE IS! NO! WHY'D YOU DO IT, LUCASFILM! *Scream* I'm scared of you, Ezra... Darn it, he kidnapped Spidey! Now who's gonna tell me jokes?! It's just you and me, Aiden'- Jesse. 'Yah, just you, me, and Jesse! Wait a second...'- Pegasus'' Don't worry, Jesse! I wont let you get hit! We're a team! I'm going to help you! 'Petra! Blonde guy!'-Ivor 'DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO THE ALMIGHTY LUKAS LIKE THAT!'-Pegasus Lukas really does care for Jesse, it's amazing! YOUR WORLD?! I DIDN'T RUIN IT, YOU DID! AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH! AIDEN IF YOU SO MUCH AS EVEN KICK JESSE, I SHALL MURDER YOU! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!! *Spams keys on keyboard* This is it, Aiden. The end game. Aiden... I'll never forgive you for this, but come on, yah punk. I can kill him?! I can send him over? I want to... Aiden.... no. I- I can't. AHHHHHH!!!! *Presses multiple keys* YES! Jesse? Are we going to kill him? WATCH OUT FOR THAT- water... OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY FLIPPIN' GOODNESS GOSH! Yes, Dan, it's like a snail. That's why it looks like a turtle. The only reason you wanna take my pig's life is because you don't have one yourself! OHHHHHHHHHHHH! LUNAR! BLAISE BROKE THE LAWS OF... NORMAL METAL! BOW BEFORE THE GREAT POTATO BRINGER. AND NOTE I AM THE QUEEN OF MULTIPLE THINGS AND THE MELON BRINGER. SO IF YOU CROSS ME, YOU'LL HAVE A BAD TIME. 'Avoid contact with skin'? Well, I know what's going to happen today! If we were all stuck on a deserted island, and the only thing we had to live off of was s'mores, and I was the only one who could light the fire, we'd all die. Why? Because I'd be too afraid to light the fire. I just hate it when you troll yourself! It's just silly! You dare mock Jesse, insolent mortal, WELL, LEMME TELL YAH SOMETHING, I AM THE PLAYER! I CANNOT DIE! Siri, what is the meaning of life? Siri: 42. Me: I'm going to ace my test on Tuesday. I have this friend, her name is Siri, can I use her to help me with my study guide? I got 107 on the test. It's not that great. I've gotten 150s and 110s and 120s. Plus a 108. So... not that great. 'I wanna see the fireball.- Po 'I wanna see the fireball. I quote this guy too much he's awesome!'-Pegasus '''Mama said I couldn't do Kung Fu so I kicked the wall down and the house fell down to the ground. Family Pegasus isn't IN a SAMB family, but she does have SAMB relatives. Her mother is Hecate, the goddess of magic. This was revealed when Hecate kind of showed up and announced it. Her father, who had never been talked about before, was revealed to be none other than Herobrine from Minecraft. This was revealed in a rescue attempt for Lion, who was kidnapped. Pegasus was holding onto a cliff, shouting at Herobrine that she'd kill him if Lion was actually dead. Herobrine then angrily replied, accidentally calling Pegasus his daughter. Once questioned, he said this was the reason she had so many powers and confirmed it. Her step-brother is Cole, one of her friends. The two had always been friends on the SAMB, but the reveal of Herobrine having a child made them related, since Herobrine is Cole's step-father. It is unknown why Herobrine and Hecate married. Headcanons Pegasus's headcanons are all about Minecraft: Story Mode. Primarily made at the time for the upcoming Episode 5. They revolved around Jesse holding the command block's power and being slowly corrupted by it. She gained the idea from the youtuber BigBst4atz2. She is now currently trying to connect them to events in Episode 5 and finding out how they can occur in the other episodes. Cole occasionally helps her. She wonders if Telltale is reading them. She also has LOTS of evidence. Trivia Currently freaking out over the season 2 finale of Star Wars Rebels. She thinks she shouldn't have watched it. One of the three fluffeh masters Helped end two conflicts Used to be confused with the SAMBer Peg Has drawn a picture of Ezra Bridger Fangirled multiple times over Ezra Bridger Has MANY,MANY, MANY headcanons about Minecraft: Storymode Has died 3 times. 1ST: (Indirectly caused by Cole) Blown up by laser. 2nd: Herobrine took away her life force. 3rd: Abyss killed her. Has joined many RPs Category:Fluffeh Masters Category:Senpais Category:SAMBers Category:MBers with a Gang